Under the Mistletoe
by GiulyCerceau
Summary: Um voo cancelado, um aeroporto vazio e um visgo podem mudar tudo.


**N/A:** Oi amores!

_Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso?, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores (incríveis devo dizer) fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Trata-se de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo._

_Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios._  
_As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/_  
_O link também está no profile na parte de Communities._

_Agora, rufem os tambores! _

Meu amigo oculto é uma pessoa com braços, pernas, olhos, boca, e.. okay, sem brincadeiras!

Esta é uma pessoa da qual tenho um orgulho gigante de falar, "ela é minha amiga", _sim é um ela_, mas no começo eu tinha um certo receio com ela, só não me pergunte o por quê! Esta é tipo _pacote completo,_ sabe ir do drama à comédia sem se esquecer do romance. Não adivinhou ainda? Bem, vou dar mais uma dica, esta carioca consegue deixar até a pessoa mais pura excitada só de ler. Em seus dedos, as palavras se juntam da forma mais singela, como se fizesse isso há anos, e no fim, lágrimas e sorrisos bobos aparecem grudados em nossa face. Sim, estou falando da incrível, talentosa, e única **Lou Calmon**!

Durante quase dois anos, vocês se tornaram parte do que sou, e cada um de vocês tem uma participação gigantesca em minha vida. Seja em uma estória, em uma cena, ou mesmo uma conversa por msn ou twitter.

Vocês me mostraram que nesta amizade não importa se somos ricos ou pobres, loiros, morenos ou ruivos, mas quais são os nossos sentimentos quando escrevemos, até na mais insignificante das frases para o resto do mundo. É formada em algo muito mais forte que a presença constante, ou a convivência forçada; é formada por palavras. Palavras estas que atingem a cada um que as lerem de um modo diferente e único.

E a cada um de vocês, eu desejo o melhor, desejo que todos os sonhos se tornem realidade, e o que há entre nós_ nunca _acabe.

Espero que gostem!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Under the Mistletoe**_

_Banner: 26(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_ldxtyvKmBs1qb5wndo1_500(.)jpg_

A cidade de Nova York era uma selva gélida de arranha-céus decorados com luzes e ornamentos, a neve caía fina deixando a cidade com o característico branco no natal. A risada e as conversas dentro das casas em torno da mesa farta eram levadas pelo vento que sussurrava por entre as árvores do Central Park. A cidade que nunca dorme estava silenciosa; casais felizes tiravam fotos em frente a grande árvore do _Rockefeller Center, _crianças preparavam leite e biscoitos para a chagada do Papai Noel. Vizinhos cantavam as tradicionais cantigas de natal, esquecendo todas as diferenças que tiveram durante o ano.

As luzes amarelas e os enfeites natalinos podiam ser vistos antes mesmo do carro amarelo entrar na área do aeroporto cantando pneu. Mecanicamente, as pessoas se afastaram assim que a morena saiu do carro jogando algumas notas de vinte dólares sobre o banco e dizendo um singelo 'obrigada'.

"Garota doida" pensou o motorista, ainda sorrindo.

O som de seus _louboutin _batendo apressadamente ecoava por todo o saguão do John F. Kennedy International Airport, enquanto abria caminho por entre as famílias que se reencontravam, amigos se despedindo e até mesmo crianças que brincavam de pegador pelo lobby sob os protestos de suas mães. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio preso em seu pulso, _22:45_.

Quinze minutos a separava de seu inferno particular e seus sonhos. A lembrança da fatídica manhã voltou a atormentá-la, e a voz de seu pai era tão viva quanto na ligação.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen não era mais uma criança e sim uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos, mas por algum motivo seu pai não concordava. Desde que se mudara de Forks, Alice não manteve o contato como o esperado, seu trabalho em uma das mais importantes revistas de moda e a diferença de três horas não ajudavam a superar a distância. Com o passar do tempo, seus pais se acostumaram com a falta de notícias da filha e os ocasionais emails contando como fora sua semana ou boas novas sobre seu último trabalho na revista. Mas nada adiantou, este ano Carlisle queria a família reunida, apesar dos protestos com todos os argumentos, fundáveis e infundáveis que pôde pensar no momento, nada adiantou. Na manhã seguinte havia um envelope com seu nome escrito em uma caligrafia rebuscada. Dentro uma passagem e um bilhete.

O destino da viagem: Forks, Washington, a cidadezinha mais úmida de todo os Estados Unidos. Alice não odiava Forks, apesar de toda sua chuva, umidade, monotonia e verde excessivo, apenas não havia nada mais que a prendesse a ela. _Não mais. _A morena segurou o bilhete ainda com raiva, que logo se transformou em algo que a tempos ela não lembra que tinha, saudade.

"_Querida Alice, _

_Sei que não estava em seus planos passar as festas de fim de ano conosco, entretanto, sinto falta de tê-la por perto. Sua mãe chora todas as noites ao reler seus emails, e se pergunta se sua ausência foi culpa dela._

_Filha, sei que sua ida para Nova York tem muito mais do que um simples emprego na Barney's ou Vogue, mas não afaste de sua vida as pessoas que mais se importam com você._

_Esperamos você em nossa casa este ano._

_Com amor, _

_Carlisle. _

_PS: : Esme já está em êxtase e redecorou seu quarto, sem pôneis e posters na parede desta vez. Prometo!"_

Alice não percebeu que segurava a respiração até suspirar profundamente. Há quanto tempo seu pai sabia? Há quanto tempo ela não notou a falta que eles faziam? Há quanto tempo... Ela não sabia as respostas, talvez nunca soubesse, mas não importava, estaria nos braços de sua mãe em poucos dias e logo estaria tudo bem novamente. Na mesma noite, Alice fez, refez e tornou a fazer as malas na busca da roupa ideal para a monotonia de Forks. A felicidade em voltar era uma surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo indescritível.

Uma voz anasalada a desvencilhou de seus pensamentos, sem entender o que era dito, a morena procurou o foco daquela voz, até perceber que era apenas o alto falante do aeroporto informando sobre mais um voo cancelado. _O seu voo._

Automaticamente, seus pés a levavam até o fim do saguão, onde existia um posto de informações decorado com todos os motivos natalinos possíveis, de renas com o nariz vermelho a um assustador Papai Noel. Sob o balcão havia papéis espalhados que eram cuidadosamente separados por um homem ruivo.

"Oi..Nathan!" Alice leu a placa dourada presa no uniforme vermelho.

"Olá senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la?" os olhos castanhos se prenderam aos dela, e em seus lábios estava um enorme sorriso de boas vindas, expondo sua covinha, dando-lhe um ar infantil.

"Você tem certeza do que disseram para o vôo..hm.. AA577?"

O ruivo digitou algo que a morena não identificou, mas suas feições não eram das melhores. "Desculpa-me senhorita, seu voo acabou de ser cancelado. E não há previsão de decolagem até amanhã às seis."

"Da manhã? E o que eu vou ficar fazendo neste meio tempo? Andando pelo aeroporto?" a histeria era visível em sua voz, mas ela não se importava.

"Senhorita, por que não se dirige até uma de nossas salas vips? Elas estão disponíveis para os passageiros quando.." mas sua fala fora interrompida.

"Obrigada, Nathan."

Alice deu as costas, andando a forte passadas até a pequena sala localizada no segundo andar. Ela procurou em sua bolsa o pequeno aparelho prateado. Seus dedos mexiam freneticamente enquanto discava para o número já conhecido. Dois toques antes de uma voz aparecer do outro lado da linha.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Pai, é a Alice."

"Filha!, ainda não entrou no avião?" sua voz passou de animada para preocupada.

"Pai, não tem voo. Devido à nevasca, todos os voos foram cancelados. Só poderão decolar amanhã cedo. Sinto muito por estragar o natal de vocês" Carlisle fez um ruído único. Ela podia ver a careta estampada no rosto de seu pai do outro lado do telefone, a garota sorriu com esta imagem.

"Está tudo bem, querida." Ela sorriu. "Amanhã você pega o avião?"

"Sim, o primeiro que tiver, enquanto isso irei passar a noite no aeroporto mesmo. As estradas estão fechadas, e achar um táxi agora será impossível!" Sua voz era cansada.

"Então, boa sorte, filha. E sinto que não esteja aqui conosco" mais uma vez ela sorriu. Alice tinha se esquecido de como seu pai era carinhoso e compreensível.

"Feliz natal, pai" ela sentia os olhos marejarem.

"Feliz natal, Alice" e desligou.

"_Eu te amo_", sussurrou tão baixo quanto podia.

Mas como Murphy disse "se alguma coisa pode dar errado, com certeza dará" e parecia que aquele dia seria baseado naquela afirmativa. E, se como se tudo que estivesse acontecendo já não fosse ruim demais para um só dia, ela sentiu-se despencando para um lado.

"Ótimo, um salto quebrado era tudo que eu mais precisava para completar esse natal!"

Ela andou descalça até uma sala com as paredes de vidro. Uma mulher, Jane como dizia o crachá, abriu a porta com um sorriso cansado.

"Bem vinda" ela disse em um sotaque carregado. Alice apenas sorriu amarelo, andando por entre aos aglomerados de pessoas e malas, até um lugar vazio perto da janela.

"Odeio o natal! Viagem idiota, natal idiota" murmurou, sentando-se.

"Não culpe o natal" uma voz grossa chamou sua atenção. Alice levantou seu olhar do sapato quebrado em direção ao homem em sua frente que lia tranquilamente um jornal de ontem.

"Mesmo?", arqueou uma sobrancelha, "e quem deveria culpar?".

"Ninguém. Isto é um resultado de diversas fatalidades que geraram a mudança em seus planos natalinos" o loiro dobrou o jornal, sorrindo abertamente para a garota.

Só então Alice reparou melhor no homem, seus músculos eram delineados sob uma camisa negra, contrastando com a pele alva, os olhos verdes tão intensos quanto o mar se fixaram aos dela. Os longos cabelos loiros e desalinhados caiam-lhe sobre os olhos, dando a ele um ar rebelde; seus longos dedos brincavam com uma antiga moeda, presente de seu avó, oferecendo a ela uma visão perfeita de suas veias salientes.

"E acredito que o senhor não está preocupado com seu voo perdido, estou certa?" Alice falava entre dentes, tentando, sem sucesso, recolocar o salto de seu scarpin negro.

O loiro se levantou, tomando para si a distração da garota, "você pode me chamar de Jasper, Jasper Whitlock".

"A-Alice, Alice Brandon" a morena gaguejou com a aproximação súbita. Jasper beijou sua mão, como um perfeito cavaleiro do século passado.

A morena apenas sorriu, não estava acostumada a cortejos e olhares que a faziam perder o fôlego. Em dias normais, Alice Brandon era a sombra de uma das mais importantes figuras na moda internacional, a temida Victoria Avosani. A ruiva abraçou Alice assim que a mesma colocou seus pés no grande edifício em meio à selva de pedra da Big Apple, despertando raiva e ciúmes em seus colegas de trabalho. Nos meses seguintes, a garota do interior de Washington se mostrou competente em todas as tarefas que lhe eram designadas, chamando atenção de todos ao seu redor, especialmente de Victoria, que a cada dia ficava encantada com a pequena fada. Logo, Alice se tornou peça chave nos desfiles e editoriais promovidos pela revista, mas a cada novo ganho em sua vida profissional, menos tempo ela tinha para sua vida pessoal. Festas, saídas para clubes e bares, _namoros_. Sua vida girava em torno de seu trabalho e nada mais.

"Sabe" ele apontou para o sapato, "isso não irá consertar assim."

"Eu desisto!" Ela jogou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

Alice sentia que o olhar de Jasper estava sobre ela. Ela sentia se incomodada, mas não sabia o motivo ao certo. Jasper por outro lado, apreciava cada detalhe da pequena, a curvatura de seu pescoço exposta sob o pesado casaco de lã, seus olhos, negros como a noite, envergonhados olhando para seus delicados pés descalços. Os cabelos castanhos eram curtos apontando para todas as direções, o corpo mignon perfeitamente delineado dentro de suas roupas de inverno. Jasper imaginava se ela seria tão bela sem as roupas como é com elas.

O que estou fazendo? Eu nem a conheço e já quero levá-la para cama?

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou preocupada com as caretas do loiro.

"Er.. Sim." Jasper corou. "Vamos dar uma volta?" perguntou sem jeito.

A garota olhou para o sapato quebrado, dando de ombros logo em seguida. "Claro, por que não?"

O sorriso de Jasper iluminou a sala, "espere aqui um minuto!"

Alice balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Jasper correu em direção a mesma mulher loira platinada que abriu a porta para Alice; Jane sorriu com algum comentário do loiro e o puxou para uma porta nos fundos da sala. Alice cantarolava _Last Christmas_ enquanto esperava. Seus olhos percorreram a sala, antes insignificante para ela; as paredes claras contrastavam com as cadeiras vermelhas e azuis, lotadas de passageiros dos voos cancelados. Crianças dormiam no colo de seus pais, que cantavam antigos acalantos ou contavam histórias mágicas de cavaleiros e princesas que viviam felizes para sempre. Alguns se sentaram em torno da árvore de natal, e trocaram ali mesmo os presentes. A morena sorriu com a cena.

"Vamos?" A voz de Jasper a trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Claro" respondeu.

"Vista isto" ele entregou um saco preto. Alice abriu o pacote, explodindo em gargalhadas assim que viu o seu conteúdo.

"Você quer que eu vista isto?" a garota puxou duas pantufas de coelho rosa, ainda sobre gargalhadas. "E onde você achou uma pantufa em pleno aeroporto?"

"Quer andar descalça pelo aeroporto? Então coloque seus pés ai!" falou em falsa raiva. "Eu tenho meus contatos" sorriu.

Alice calçou as pantufas, recebendo comentários das crianças que riam da cena. Jasper rolou os olhos quando a garota perguntou se seus sapatos combinavam com sua roupa. O loiro puxou Alice pela mão em direção a outra parte do JFK.

"O que é isso?" a morena perguntou, apontando para um saco pardo nas mãos de Jasper.

"Você verá."

O aeroporto estava todo decorado, do teto ao chão; luzes coloridas, guirlandas, bonecos de neve, pinheiros carregados de enfeites natalinos e no topo, estrelas brilhavam. Cascatas de fibra óptica caíam do telhado, e Papais Noeis saíam de falsas chaminés.

Alice olhava disfarçadamente para suas mãos ainda unidas. Ela sentia algo em seu estômago, borboletas talvez?, e a cada passo que davam, maior era a corrente elétrica que passava por eles. Jasper traçava pequenos círculos em seu pulso descoberto, aumentando o sorriso da morena.

"Chegamos" ele disse.

"E onde, exatamente, estamos?" ela perguntou, as pantufas faziam barulho em meio ao vazio do aeroporto.

"Em algum lugar próximo ao embarque. Não saímos do Terminal 9 se você quer saber."

Ele se sentou em frente à parede de vidro, batendo a mão ao seu lado para que Alice fizesse o mesmo. E assim ela o fez. O silêncio entre eles não era desconfortável, era acolhedor, e as palavras naquele momento eram desnecessárias. A morena recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Jasper, olhando para os pequenos flocos de neve que caíam do lado de fora. A pista, ainda coberta de uma fina camada de neve, brilhava com a luz da Lua.

Jasper tirou de seu casaco o saco pardo.

"Eu pensei.." disse, chamando a atenção de Alice. "Já que estamos presos aqui, por que não celebramos o natal a nossa maneira?" ele puxou uma garrafa de Stella e um pacote de amendoins do pacote.

"E você pensou que cerveja e amendoins eram a melhor escolha para nossa ceia?" ela disse divertida.

"Era isto ou chips e coca."

"Como você consegue essas coisas, afinal? Primeiro as pantufas, ela brincou com os pés, depois cerveja."

"Eu tenho meus contatos" deu de ombros.

Ela gargalhou, tomando um longo gole em seguida. Ele a observou, antes de fazer o mesmo. Para ele, aquele momento parecia certo.

"Por que você não gosta do natal?" Jasper perguntou repentinamente. Alice engasgou.

"Não é que eu não goste, apenas... Traz lembranças que quero esquecer" ela se encolheu.

"O que aconteceu?" o loiro a trouxe para perto, seus dedos brincavam com uma mecha de seu cabelo negro, acalmando-a.

"Você não precisa falar se não quiser" adicionou.

"Está tudo bem, é... foi há tanto tempo, mas sinto como se fosse ontem" uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho esquerdo.

"Eu havia acabado de me formar em Forks High School. Minha vida estava do jeito que queria, foi aceita no FIT*, tinha alguém que me amava independente das minhas imperfeições. Minha família me apoiava a cada escolha que fazia, e o melhor, meus sonhos a cada dia se tornavam mais reais. Mas há sempre uma vaca para acabar com a nossa felicidade." Ela pegou alguns amendoins, comendo-os de uma vez. "Meus pais sempre fizeram questão da família perto no natal, e quando digo família quero dizer todos da minúscula cidade de Forks. No meio da ceia, Peter desapareceu, achei normal, mas ainda fui procurá-lo em meu antigo quarto. E lá estava ele, em cima da vadia da Charlotte. No fim, todos da cidade descobriram e ele decidiu adiantar sua viagem a Universidade do Alaska" deu de ombros.

"Eu sinto muito" ele falou.

"Está tudo bem" Alice piscou e sorriu. "O que mais planejou para essa noite além de descobrir meus segredos?"

"Eu não pret..."

"Está tudo bem, sério!" ela bebeu o último gole de sua cerveja. "E você? Nenhum embaraço no natal?"

"Não" ele falou sem emoção, deitando no chão gelado. Jasper nunca falava de sua vida. Os anos em uma antiga fazenda no Texas eram um mistério até mesmo para seu amigo mais íntimo.

"Okay, sr. Não-tenho-embaraços-no-natal, e planos, tinha algum?" ela gostava da visão que tinha, Jasper deitado, seus olhos fechados e um sorriso, o mais belos que já tinha visto, nos lábios.

"Ir para um pub em Seattle, beber até não lembrar meu nome, cantar músicas de natal em plena rua às três da manhã, o de sempre."

"Plano perfeito para um natal" ela sorriu.

Jasper arqueou o cenho "você não parece uma garota que bebe."

"E que tipo de garota eu pareço?" a morena se aproximou, seu rosto a centímetros do loiro. Jasper perdeu as palavras.

O pomo-de-Adão subiu algumas vezes "Eu...V-você p-parece como aquelas garotas do As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills"Alice gargalhou.

"Bem, as aparências enganam. E você também não parece um cowboy texano que gosta de rodeio" ela trucou.

"Como?" Jasper parecia surpreso. "Como você sabe isso?"

"Seu sotaque e as botas de cowboy lhe denunciaram" o loiro fez um barulho de engraçado.

Alice gostava de como a conversa fluía quando estava perto dele. Cada risada, cada palavra, cada olhar era tão normal, tão _familiar_.

"Acho que devemos ir" Alice olhou para o relógio. "A neve parou, e tenho certeza que aquele avião andando na pista significa algo."

Ele sorriu e a puxou pela mão. Os dois correram como crianças pelos corredores e salões de todo o aeroporto, mas subitamente Alice parou, obrigando- a parar também.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Olhe" ela apontou para um ramo de folhas verdes presos em uma fita vermelha.

"O quê?" o loiro tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

"É um visgo" ela explicou. "Os celtas acreditavam que o visgo era mágico, com poderes de curar ferimentos e aumentar a fertilidade."

"E o que isso tem haver conosco?"

"Se alguém fosse pego parado debaixo de um visgo, ele poderia ser beijado por qualquer pessoa que estivesse no aposento" Alice olhou no fundo de seus olhos azuis.

Ele não precisou de outras palavras. "Eu não vejo mais ninguém aqui, além de nós" ele deu um passo em sua direção.

"E não podemos quebrar uma tradição tão antiga assim" a distância entre eles era mínima, sua respiração misturava a dele. Seu coração, demasiado acelerado, podia ser escutado por Jasper.

Ele passou a língua nos lábios de forma sedutora, "não, não podemos". Suas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo da morena.

"Feliz natal, Jasper."

"Feliz natal, Alice".

_E sob o visgo, eles se beijaram._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***FIT**: Fashion Institute of Technology é uma Universidade de arte e design localizada na cidade de Nova York.

**N/A:** Então, o que acharam dessa minha tentativa de escrever?

Ainda que curtinha, tentei deixar divertida, fluffy, romântica e com um toque de drama; além de ter umas características da Lou.

_E Lou, se não gostou __**minta**__! _

E a todos que participaram da brincadeira, se disser que não houve pressão por participar dessa brincadeira super especial com os melhores do fandom, estaria mentindo, mas se dissesse também que não me enchi de alegria por estar junto de vocês, também estaria mentindo.

Por isso, obrigada pela oportunidade, e obrigada a vocês por alegrarem meu dia!

Feliz Natal, um ótimo ano novo, e um 2011 incrível!

Beijos,

Giuly

PS: E obrigada a Mayh Cardoso e a Izadora por me aguentarem e me ajudarem em tudo.


End file.
